Silver Dream Eater
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Blue who had nightmares. She was approached by a silver-eyed Baku and now she must find a way to stop him from stealing her everything. AU. Chosen, Special, Haughty. Hiatus for a little bit so I can let some ideas flow, will be back very soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, originally this was going to be a RinxLen story, but then I was in the mood for ChosenShipping, because it's like, my favorite Pokémon Special Ship everz~ **

**AND I KNOW SHE GOT OVER HER FEAR OF BIRDS. LET'S PRETEND THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A BAKU IS, YOU WILL FIND OUT THROUGH THIS STORY. Yayy u.u**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Pinky Promise**

**Blue's POV**

* * *

I woke up, panting like crazy.

Looks like my nightmares are back again.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

The nightmare was always the same. It had to do with my fear of birds. I'm always being picked up by a scary, large cackling bird as it gets ready to drop me.

I scream as it lets me go and then I wake up.

And that's the whole dream.

I washed off my face and went back into my room, trying to get some sleep.

Looks like Yellow will be at me about a Baku again tomorrow.

* * *

Since its summer vacation, I usually head to Yellow's where we hang out, along with Platinum and Sapphire. Platinum, however, went on a vacation for a few weeks and Sapphire… well; I'm not sure about her. She wanted to 'become one with nature' or something like that.

"Yellow," I groaned, entering her room, "The nightmare came back,"

Yellow sat on her bed, reading a book. She turned around, her eyes wide.

"Blue! You scared me! Don't do that!" She put the book down and looked at me, "I'm sorry. Did you ever think about seeing a Baku?"

"You know what happened to Crystal because of one of them,"

"I know, but perhaps you could just tell him to go away after he got rid of the nightmare?"

"Yeah right. He won't leave me alone if I let him work for me,"

Yellow shrugged, "Well, do you want to go to the mall?"

I perked up at the sound of the word. "Of course!"

Shopping always gets my mind off of things.

The two of us headed out the door together, arm in arm.

* * *

After the long day of shopping with Yellow, I got back in my house.

I lied down; listening to happy music, hoping it would get rid of the nightmares.

I fell into a deep sleep before waking up in a panic.

That stupid nightmare!

Why does it always come back to me?

I hate birds so much that I always cry after the dream.

I turned off my music and didn't even get up, I just tried to go back to sleep.

It didn't work.

I couldn't sleep. I was too concerned over the fact that my nightmare could happen again.

I sat up, trying to dry my tears.

"Well, young lady, are we having nightmares?"

With a gasp, I looked over to my window, which was now open, and a red haired boy sat on the windowsill.

"Don't be afraid, I'm just here to help,"

"W-where did you come from?"

"Hm. Nobody knows," he said, with a smirk plastered on his face.

He got down of the windowsill, and stared directly into my eyes with his beautiful silver ones.

"Are you unable to sleep at night, young lady?"'

With a blush on my face, I gave a sort of half nod.

"If so, do you want me to cast a magic spell?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Here, let's make a pinky promise on it," he said, holding out his pinky.

Should I make the promise...?

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness, buttttttttttttt….. I just wanted to do this really fast.**

**I don't know how long this story will be, but I hope you enjoyed this~**

**And yeah, some other couples will guest star, I think… o.o**

**By the way, Crystal's Baku was Gold. xD**

**You don't have to review~ This was suckish~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… After saving a billion ChosenShipping pictures on my computer, you guys should all love me for updating! XD I just really wanted to write ChosenShipping today, BECAUSE IT IS THE BEST POKESPECIAL PAIRING EVERRRRRRRRZ.**

**BY THE WAY, IF SILVER SEEMS OUT OF CHARACTER-ISH, REMEMBER THAT BAKUS ARE VERY FLIRTY… (or at least Len was xD)**

**Characters © Pokémon/Nintendo**

* * *

**Writing © me!**

**Blue's POV**

Chapter Two: On a Whim

* * *

"This is too weird. How am I supposed to promise you that you'll take away my nightmares?"

He sighed, his red hair flying gently from the wind, "Because,"

"…That was _totally _reassuring."

"Hey, how am I supposed to explain something to a g- Nevermind. That would've sounded really…stupid,"

He hardened his expression and stared at me, "But I know of your troubles. I could honestly help you,"

"Hm… A-are there any rules?"

"Just that you have to let me eat your dreams,"

I was unsure of the consequences. This is what happened to Crystal… and now she's… well, living in a black and white world, as if her dreams are gone.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun; I promise I won't hurt you,"

"Alright… Fine, I guess."

We made a pink promise and he disappeared.

"Hey! I thought-"

In about five minutes, he reappeared.

"It is done, you can sleep peacefully now."

"….Okay,"

I honestly couldn't decide how much I trusted this guy, but I guess I'd have to find out on my own…

I fell into a deep sleep as he watched me, sitting on the windowsill.

Was he trying to protect me…?

* * *

"So, how'd you sleep last night, Blue?" Yellow asked me.

"Perfect~" I said, sighing.

"Someone's in a happy mood," Platina said haughtily, entering Yellow's room.

"Platina! You're back!" Yellow shouted, running to hug her.

Platina smiled, "Nice to be back, I suppose."

"Well, if I'm the happy one, you're the angry one~ what happened?"

"Pearl is annoying."

I snickered at her response, only because I couldn't help it. What can I say? I'm into matching up everyone with _everyone_.

"Ah, you gotta love Pearl~" I said, letting the word 'love' slide off my tongue.

Platina glared at me, "Why do I tell you anything?"

"Because, Platina, you know I'm the best one to give advice."

"Right… Well, let's hear about your nightmares. Did they go away?"

Nightmares… Silver! That's right! I blushed suddenly and Yellow tilted her head.

"Blue…? Is there something you're not telling us?" she asked.

I shook my head fiercely. "No, it's not that! I just promised I'd meet someone later and I forgot all about it!"

"Wow, the last time anyone was this spacey it was when Yellow finally got Red to-"

"SHUT UP!" Yellow blushed and I laughed.

"Stop torturing her Platina,"

She looked at me, "Well Blue? What's going on… seriously?"

"I-I'll tell you later."

She gave me a look that said 'if-you-don't-I'm-going-to-find-out-myself.'

I winked at her and got up.

"Well," I said, checking the time on my phone, "I've got to get home now,"

Platina nodded, deep in thought, "Bye Blue~"

"Bye Platina, Bye Yellow!"

As I walked home I thought about something…

How long is Silver going to help me?

I looked up at the pretty crescent moon…

Is it really okay for me to trust him?

* * *

**AHAHAHA! ONCE IT GETS TO A HALF MOON, I SHALL BE SQUEE WRITING!.**

…**I'm insane.**

**Enjoy~ :D**


End file.
